


The Middle of No Where

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [2]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Admiral is injured and Lee is worried</p><p>prompt: middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle of No Where

Lee looked at the charts, the lines blurred and he was unable to focus on what he needed to do. Finally he turned to Chip and tapping the center of them he instructed, "Plot courses and estimated times to Guam, Hawaii and Santa Barbara," before turning and heading to observation. He needed a minute to himself and there was no better place to think than in front of the Herculite windows as he watched the water glide past while he waited for the answers as to which port they would be able to get to the fastest.

Seaview had been damaged in a series of unexpected undersea earthquakes and now they were limping along at half power in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Several crewmen had minor injuries that Jamie could handle with ease, but the Admiral had taken a severe blow to the head when he'd been thrown into a panel and had been drifting in and out of consciousness ever since the accident. 

He hated the fact they were stuck in the middle of basically nowhere with the Admiral injured. Feeling powerless was not something he was accustomed to and something he'd rather not repeat again. Ever.


End file.
